


Hold Fast

by DianaMoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: sd_ldws, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, POV Male Character, Smut, Speculation, Tie Kink, Ties & Cravats, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they hold on and sometimes, they need to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week five of the SD_LDWS challenge. The genre was PWP and prompt: ties. I had meant this to be as smutty as possible but with the speculations of the last few eps going around tumblr, angst was on the brain and had to add a bit of story to it. Hope you enjoy!

They danced around the electricity that sparked between them all day. They know tonight would be one of _those_ nights, where the need for control--to lose it, to hold on to it--would be too great.

Steve always has the advantage, but Danny never plays fair. It's fast and rough, passionate with grins and laughter. Danny bests him so he happily gives up his control. On nights like these, they rarely speak more than their names, instead speaking with their hands, their lips, their everything.

Glistening in the moonlight, Danny smirks as he produces one of his ties and Steve chuckles, pliant underneath him. Danny lightly drags the tie across his chest before distracting him with a deep kiss, and ties Steve's wrists to the headboard. Only then does Steve feel the silky texture against his skin. He groans, tugging at his bonds. Tight enough to keep him secure, but not enough he couldn't break free.

When Danny pulls away, he lays another tie across Steve's eyes. Steve tenses for only a moment, before relaxing and lifting his head. He feels more than hears Danny's sigh as he's blindfolded.

He's gifted with another kiss, responding with fervor. The kissing moves downwards, teasing his body with licks and bites, not stopping until just the head of his erection's engulfed in wet heat. Danny's name is wrenched out of him.

But instead of the usual tease of lips and tongue, a new sensation surrounds his cock. It takes a moment for Steve to recognize the feel of yet another silk tie upon his skin.

"Oh God...Danny...!"

The bastard laughs as Steve's cock and balls are snugly wrapped, only the very tip of him left exposed, leaking. He tugs at his restraints, the headboard clattering. He bucks against Danny, curses at him despite the soothing murmurs and soft touch of his lover.

He only stills when his legs are spread, and god, more ties are used. They're loose, more a calming presence than a restraint. He whimpers when suddenly he can't _feel_ Danny near him, and briefly wondering if he'd angered Danny too much. But the bed shifts again, and his hips are lifted for a pillow to slip underneath.

Steve sighs and moans as Danny adjusts him to his needs, begins to prep him. His world is reduced to those strong hands, and ever expressive mouth. He's lost in Danny's words, his smells, his touches, teased for an eternity before _finally_ he's filled. Surrounded by Danny.

The rhythm, slow and gentle to start, gains momentum--then they're begging each other for release. Danny wraps his fingers around Steve's clothed cock and jerks him. Too soon, they're lost in each other. And despite the ties that bind him through the night, Steve feels lighter than he's ever been with the heavy, familiar weight of his lover holding him, caressing him, soothing him once again before sleep took them.

Maybe Danny knows what tomorrow brings. It hurts that it's not enough to stop him from going.


End file.
